


Putting the past behind them

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian Grand Prix 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The hug takes Mark by surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a photo my friend sent me. I just had to write something!

* * *

 

The hug takes Mark by surprise.

One second, Sebastian is looking at him with his eyes shining, and the next he's opening his arms and throwing himself at Mark.

Mark quickly hugs him back, a small smile on his face as Sebastian squeezes him tightly before drawing away.

Sebastian looks so happy, a glow surrounds him and he smiles at Mark like nothing else matters.

And maybe nothing else does.

It's strange to think that once they were estranged. Both sharing a podium, neither one willing to speak to the other. Pulled apart by forces they could hardly control themselves.

But now? Now there are no strings to keep them apart. Their bond is stronger now, a friendship had formed where there had once been distrust.

And for Mark it was the greatest feeling ever. To be friends with someone he never thought would get close to him. Now that all the toxic atmosphere was gone, they could be free to get close.

They could get to know one another without the drama and the media twisting everything up. Because that was at the heart of their conflict. Words twisted until they meant the opposite of what was intended. Words dripping in a poisoned pen. Now that it was all in the past, they could see beyond what had been going on at the time.

They were never true enemies. They were just pawns in a larger game.

Free of the game, they were stronger.

And so Mark was glad of the hug and the trust Sebastian had shown.

It meant a lot to the both of them that they were now close and no longer fighting.

They had survived the bullshit to see the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
